I Want You to be Mine
by DevinathePikachu
Summary: 9 years have passed since the battle with the Leroys and Lilo is now 16. But she finds herself roped into something more dangerous than anything she has ever faced before: a MPD experiment with a crush on her!
1. Chapter 1

I Want You to Be Mine

Chapter 1

Loneliness and Love?

Lilo sighed dejectedly, looking at the ceiling. It had been about 9 years since the battle with the Leroys and now she was 16 years old. It had also been two years since all of the experiments turned human-like. And it had been 2 years since Angel and Stitch had become _taritifi_, or life long mates.

Recently, Stitch had been spending more time with Angel recently because Jumba had said that there was a possibility that she was pregnant. Was Lilo jealous? Very much so.

She was embarrassed to admit it but she was. Lilo wanted to feel happy for them being a cute couple with a possible baby on the way but she couldn't help but feel jealous that her best friend was hanging out with someone else.

Lilo turned off the light of her room as she chided herself for being jealous. Chuckling at her childishness, she fell asleep, dreaming of having fun at the beach with her friends. However, unknown to her, something life changing was about to happen to her.

The next morning, Lilo groaned as the rising sun's light hit her eyes. Yawning, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Thankfully, it was summer time and there weren't any hula lessons because it was a Saturday. Lilo slid off the bed and was about to leave the room when she saw something peculiar.

Sitting on her dresser was a small package, as long as a ruler but as thin as a stick, wrapped in a sea-foam handkerchief and tied together by a red ribbon. Curiously, Lilo picked it up, twirling it in her fingers. Still looking at it with wonder, she went downstairs and into the kitchen.

Nani was making coffee, Stitch was chatting with Angel, and Jumba and Pleakley were arguing over something. Lilo sat down at her usual spot, still wondering what was in the "package".

"What is that?" Jumba asked Lilo.

"I...don't know. I found it on my dresser this morning." Lilo replied.

Careful not to damage the beautiful ribbon, Lilo gently pulled at one end so it came undone. She then cautiously pulled back the sea-foam handkerchief. Lilo gasped when she saw what it was.

It was a back spine, much like Stitch's "alien" form's, but green with a darker green tip and tan surrounding the tip. Bewildered, Lilo held it up, causing Pleakly to gasp and Jumba to pale.

"Oh no..." the mad scientist muttered, eyes fixated on the spine.

"What is it?" Lilo asked worriedly.

Jumba looked at Stitch, who was also paling. Stitch sighed and awkwardly looked at his hands, obviously not wanting to meet Lilo's eyes.

"Well...we experiments have this...ritual in order for us to become mates. That's why it took me and Angel a week or so to become tartifi, or life-mates." Stitch slowly explained.

"What does that mean? And what does it have to do with this?" Lilo asked, half dreading, half wondering what Stitch meant.

"That's the first step of our mating ritual!" Stitch blurted out quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

I Want You to be Mine

Chapter 2

Past Enemies and New Friends

"What do you mean?" Lilo asked, confused.

"Usually, the dominant or the one who initiates the ritual will rip off their back spine, showing how much pain he or she will endure for their loved one. In this case, it's you. However, I have no idea who initiated it." Stitch explained.

"I am afraid that that I might know." Jumba said, taking the spine from Lilo.

"Who is it, then?" Nani asked.

Jumba gulped, obviously not happy with whom the experiment was.

"Stitch's brother: Experiment 621." Jumba said, looking at Lilo with worry.

Lilo gasped in surprise. She hadn't seen 621 in awhile due to him being quite a recluse. He was the only experiment that Lilo never got to officially name because of his multiple personalities: Monster, Aren, Darren, and, the newest one, Gabriel. And, actually, Lilo was surprised that he would have any interest in her. She was especially surprised because of all of the rude names Monster and Darren have called her in the past.

"But why would he like me?" Lilo asked.

"I have no idea what goes on in his head, especially because it's become very….complicated." Jumba said, helplessly shrugging his shoulders.

Lilo stared at the spine, remembering back when 621 was first activated. He had been quite hostile at first but slowly began to trust her. But that trust was shattered when he discovered his personalities and Darren began to fill his head with delusions of how she would betray him.

"Is there any way to stop the ritual?" Nani asked.

"Well, if Younger Girl went to 621 and asked him to stop the process, then he would back off. Hopefully, he will not take it too hard and try to hurt you. But, as I have said, 621 is very unpredictable." Jumba replied, putting the spine down on the table and rubbing his chin.

Lilo leaned back, pondering something.

"What's the next step of the ritual?" Lilo asked.

"Well, the submissive one or the one that it's being proposed to, braids the two's fur, showing that they will always be connected. Why?" Stitch replied, glancing over at his best friend.

"I…think I might go through with it." Lilo said.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"I-I mean, nothing bad will happen to me, right?" Lilo said, looking at everyone.

Jumba sighed, rubbing the space in between his two sets of eyes.

"Remember this, Younger Girl, once you have started this ritual, there's no way out." Jumba warned.

"I understand." Lilo replied.

A warm smile went onto Jumba's face.

"Then I will be letting Angel explain to you the rest of the ritual." Jumba said, gesturing toward the female experiment.

Angel gave Lilo a friendly smile, got up, and took her hand.

"Why don't we go talk upstairs?" Angel cheerily said.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Lilo called, slipping her hand out of Angel's grip.

Lilo skipped over to the door and opened it. She froze when she saw who the visitor was.

"H-hi, 621." Lilo stuttered.

The self-proclaimed older brother of Stitch was about 6'7''. Much like all of the other experiments, 621's skin color was just like when he was an experiment. A white Mohawk was on the top of his head and hung into his eyes a little. He wore a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, black capries with silver chains on them, and black combat boots with gold and ice blue laces. On his wrists were spiked bracelets and around his neck was a spiked choker. Overall, he was actually pretty intimidating.

"Hello, Lilo. I'm taking you got my gift this morning." 621 said, putting his hands into his pants pockets.

"I did. And I wanted to say that" Lilo noticed that 621 tensed up as she began talking, "I want to do the ritual." Lilo replied slowly.

621 blinked and looked surprised. A ripple seemed to go through him and his Mohawk turned gold and his eyes turned purple, showing that Monster was in control.

"_You do?_" Monster asked, sounding totally and utterly confused.

"I thought it over and I've decided I want to try to become your mate." Lilo replied, looking Monster straight in the eyes.

"_Huh. We were not expecting that at all. Last time we did this….we were shot down immediately._" Monster said, rubbing his arms.

Without it being said, Lilo knew exactly who he meant. Everyone on the island now knew how, at some point, 621 and Angel were together but Angel broke up with him, fueling his insanity. Lilo thought of what Stitch had said about the next step and a smile came onto her face.

"Wait right here!" Lilo said, speed-walking away.

Faintly, she heard 621 arguing with his other personalities but ignored them. Lilo went into the kitchen and grabbed a set of kitchen scissors. She then went back to the door, where her guest, who was back to being himself, was standing. Lilo went onto her tip toes, though 621 did lean down when he realized what she was doing, to reach his hair. With a quick snip, Lilo cut off a good chunk of his hair, or at least enough for her to braid with.

"Ummm….this is rather awkward but can I see Monster now?" Lilo asked.

621 nodded understandingly and, within a few seconds, Monster was standing in front of her. Lilo repeated the cycle with all of 621's personalities, each one with a different comment.

"_I'm glad we're gonna be mates, babe._" Monster had said flirtatiously.

"_I can't wait for us to become the best of friends!_" Aren had said happily.

"_This will be a very exciting ritual._" Darren had said creepily.

"_I-I hope I don't screw this up for us._" Gabriel had said nervously.

By the time she had 5 samples of hair: 621's white hair, Monster's golden hair, Aren's silver hair, Darren's black hair, and Gabriel's cream hair.

"I'll have the braid ready by this evening! Why don't you come back for dinner?" Lilo said cheerfully.

"S-sure." Gabriel said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Lilo suppressed a giggle. It was strange yet amusing to see 621, or rather, 621's personality really nervous and timid. Then again, according to Jumba, Gabriel was all of 621's secret timidity. With a small wave and a nervous smile, Gabriel left and Lilo didn't close the door until he was out of her line of vision.

Lilo closed the door and looked at the hair. She felt like this was either goint to be the best thing or the worst thing she has ever done.

* * *

><p>Wow. That was a long chapter. Anyway, thanks for following and I hope you have liked the chapters so far!<p> 


End file.
